leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Trivia
General ; * During development he was simply called Pirate or Rogal Cheastbeard. * Gangplank was named after the eponymous device. * Gangplank is voiced by Dennis Collins Johnson, who also voices and . * being spelled with three R's references and how Gangplank ironically negotiates (as per the word's definition) by killing his opponents and plundering them. * NA Summoner 'SantiagoBR' is the creator of the meme. * During Closed Beta 1 of development, Gangplank didn't have a beard. This was changed in Closed Beta 3. An image of him in this state can be viewed here. * His secondary role is . ; * Gangplank is voiced by , who also voices and . * He became the first champion to: *# Receive two visual updates (the first based on his Chinese artwork and the second based on Burning Tides). *# Have four Classic skins (counting before being disabled in-game after 'dying' in Burning Tides). *# Temporarily replace the announcer in every single map. * One of the scrapped spells tested during Gangplank's visual gameplay update summoned a "pirate gundam" that fired mid-range cannonballs from its arm and attacked with a miniature version of .Statikk on Pirate Gundam Lore * is the name of the Dead Pool's (Gangplank's now-destroyed ship he took from his father) old main cannon. ** It is speculated Gangplank now sails on the Leviathan (the Noxian flagship he stole from ) considering orchestrated the Dead Pool's destruction with him on board and yet he still calls down a in-game. Quotes ; * "Yar ha har argh---'' throat ''Had something in my throat." references his . ; * }} resembles }} * "}}}} references his very first upon-selection line. * ?"}}}} references the eponymous . Skins ; * After surviving the attack, Gangplank is seen without his regular outfit and is heavily damaged from the incident. * His weapons can all be seen in his splash art including the behind his back and his signature crushed in his metal grip. * His prosthetic metal arm is attached to . * He might be referencing from . ; * He might be referencing the or the Ghost Pirate LeChuck. ; * He might be referencing . ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2011 along with: ** ** ** ; * He references . ; * The figure in the background appears to be . * He was released in celebration of the Brazilian Server's launch. ** His Brazilian voiceover indicates his inspiration from . * He might be referencing and/or . * He resembles from . * While on the PBE, used to have him eat pineapples and bananas instead of oranges. * marked area depicts a Sea Serpent instead of . ** A helicopter can be heard and its lights can be seen for the duration. * When he stands . ; * He was released in celebration of the first anniversary of the Turkish Server's launch. * He references . * He has his own Turkish voiceover by . ; * He embodies the Reaver King he was before, during, and right before the end of Burning Tides. * He might have been inspired by from the . * Rejected names for this skin include 'Dread Gangplank', 'Dread Pirate Gangplank' and 'Marauder Gangplank'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * He might be referencing from . * He resembles from and/or from the Marvel Earth 616 universe.. * His teaser video resembles the scene from in which is seen sitting in front of a glass window with space being in the background and telling to let the hate flow through him. * Rejected names for this skin include 'Black Sun Gangplank', 'Umbra Syndicate Gangplank' and 'METEOR Gangplank'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * In his splash art, along with , , , , and can be seen inside the pool. Relations * Gangplank and were on a relationship over a decade ago, but they went their separate ways. ** After subjecting him to a in order to get him back 'in motion', the Kraken Priestess ordered the Serpent Islander chiefs to support the Saltwater Scourge in retaking Bilgewater. ** Illaoi was Gangplank's first love. * and want Gangplank dead for stealing from each of them. ** Namely, Gangplank stole personal warship known as the Leviathan and ransacked the Temple of the Jagged Knife belonging to Order of Shadows. * managed to overthrow and 'kill' Gangplank in revenge for him murdering her mother back when she was a girl. ** Gangplank just thought of as the most persistent of bounty hunters (now the architect of his fall) always unaware she is the daughter of the gunsmith he killed when she refused to hand over he had commissioned in order to spearhead his rise to Reaver King of Bilgewater. *** At one point the Saltwater Scourge and struck an uneasy truce in order to fight off the Harrowing, right on the shores of the Serpent Isles, in 'The Battle of Knife Straits'. **** They were successful (despite heavy casualties and their combined fleet scattering) while farther south managed to fight off the rest of the undead. Category:2018 Pool Party Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Snowdown Showdown